


Criminal

by coffeewordangel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, not!blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: What else are they gonna do when people use the same theme over and over again?





	Criminal

Bloodstained hands skim down Frank’s smooth skin, smudging the white dress shirt hanging open over his chest. They flick at his nipples and caress his abdomen, leaving behind incriminating prints in dark red.

They fumble at his fly, slick and clumsy and eager, but manage to finally shove the thick black fabric down around Frankie’s knees. His cock, freed from constraint, aches for the branding heat of Gerard’s mouth; the teasing flick of his tongue, the velvet touch of his soft, sly lips.

“Fuck,” Frank moans against his own wrist. There’s not much time and they’re fucked if they get caught. 

Gerard smirks around Frank’s cock and grips his hips even tighter. Frank’s eyes slam shut and sparks explode behind his lids. He wants to buck forward but Gerard’s holding him in place which makes him come even harder.

“Fuck,” Frank repeats as Gerard stands back up, knees popping.

Frank reaches out to swipe traces of himself from the corner of Gerard’s flushed mouth. Gerard turns his head slightly, eyes still locked onto Frank’s, to lick across the pad of his thumb.

Frank lets out a shaky breath. Sometimes the other man is so intense he thinks he’s going to burn up in his wake.

Finally he looks down at himself. His body looks like a fucking crime scene. There are trails of sticky, drying blood leading down his chest and ten perfect fingerprints over his hips.

“Is this shit going to wash off?” Frank demands.

Gerard grins at him and licks his lips. “You wanna ask the photographer?”


End file.
